Along with recent innovations in information technology, an information delivery system in which books, such as magazines and comic books, supposed to be printed on paper are digitized, and viewed on a dedicated digital book viewer such as iPad and Kindle has been established.
According to Patent Literature 1, a bound comic book is written in a predetermined language B other than Japanese and, in an embodiment, written in English.
According to Patent Literature 2, a vertically-written document is determined to be opened from left as a page order.
According to Patent Literature 3, when an original text is written vertically and a translated text is written horizontally, layout information is rotated to convert a layout to a horizontal layout.
According to Patent Literature 4, a ticker display speed is set based on a display size, a font size, a letter direction, or the like.
According to Patent Literature 5, panel features are converted into scores, and effects such as zooming and panning are applied according to the scores.
According to Patent Literature 6, a basic master name, a dialogue layer name, a dialogue paragraph style name, a panel number layer name, a panel number paragraph style name, a sketch layer name, a ruby line spacing amount, a text direction, and a scale factor are determined based on an environment file.
Patent Literature 7 refers to a block (corresponding to a speech balloon), a text attribute, and an anchor (page switching).
According to Patent Literature 8, music content information relevant to biographic information is extracted to play music.
According to Patent Literature 9, an event (voice reproduction operation, vibration, etc.) is generated with respect to a comic. For example, a sound effect is set to a high, loud, and long tone when there is a scream, etc.
According to Patent Literature 10, a text in a touched portion is output as a voice.
According to Patent Literature 11, different character's voices are reproduced in different tones, or in a user's favorite tone. The voice is reproduced in synchronization with image display. A presently-reproduced voice portion is displayed in a different color.
According to Patent Literature 12, letters in a speech balloon are converted into a voice. Since the mouth of a speaker outputting the voice is moved, a relationship between a character and the speech balloon is clearly indicated.